


Kakashi's POV

by anawfulybigadventure



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4+1, Canon Compliant, Chuunin Exams, F/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawfulybigadventure/pseuds/anawfulybigadventure
Summary: They are behaving like a long-time married couple, thinks Kakashi not for the first time.Four times Kakashi thought Sakura and Sasuke were acting like a long-time married couple, and one time they weren't.





	Kakashi's POV

Number One

The exercises and their further unexpected fight that moved their mission from D-rank to C, leave Sakura drained of chakra. Which is not something bad for a genin. Not Sakura’s fault she was teamed up with the progeny from Uchiha’s clan and a Nine-Tailed.

Sasuke then, without a word, picks her up from the ground and settles on his back. She is long asleep, the type of chakra-inducing sleep, that people don’t usually wake from for the time needed to regain the chakra, so Kakashi helps securing her on Sasuke's back with a strap. He doesn’t mention that it is better and expected of for him, as their team leader and adult, to carry her.

Naruto does, though. Very loudly, through the pain of his sore beaten-up body, making Sasuke kick him. Naruto keeps complaining all the way back home, and even Kakashi at this point would give any girl to be carried by Naruto to make him shut up, but Sasuke keeps going.

Kakashi thinks that even though he is an Uchiha, and a genius, he still is twelve-year old genin tired after an exhausting fight, so the only thing Kakashi really doesn’t understand in all their way back home, is the type of restraint that twelve year old should have. And just how big the burning desire to avenge must be, for it to win inside him. Kakashi thinks that he will need to look over Sasuke even more now. He will need to teach him harder now, he will need to impress him more with the techniques, so that Sasuke will forever think that the only teacher who can give him the power to beat Itachi, is here, in Konoha.

Who is stronger than Itachi, muses Kakashi. Guy could always inspire fear into Uchihas, sharingan useless against such high-class taijutsu. He thinks how at their last competition Guy told him that his students were going to take the Chunin exam this year. At first, Kakashi thought, it was a clear picture of responsible team leader to train his students for a year before the exam. Now though… They aren’t ready, none of them will pass, even if they are strong and smart enough, they all are still too new to the ninja world and do not know the unspoken rules. But how exciting it will be for them to see how much power Konoha and other villages have. Kakashi thinks he will need to get Sasuke and the little Lee to compete.

 

Number Two

He is looking at the way they holding each other after Sasuke’s injuries at Chunin’s test. It is peculiar how Sasuke can touch her both like it is the most mundane thing in the world, but also like he will die without their contact. He is clutching her close to him, his fingers whiter than Sakura’s on his waist. Though, Kakashi thinks it is not because Sakura’s feelings are in any way smaller. She holds him tenderly, trying to bring him the comfort, rather than thinking about her own desires.

They are giving him the headache, he thinks. This isn’t how the puppy love between two thirteen-year olds should look like. Naruto is too blind to see that, but Kakashi can imagine the mood Jinchuuruki will get in, once they will tell him. He wonders if Obito would have ever protested as loud as Naruto will, if he saw him and Rin, not that it ever happened.

And then, the uncertain blush, the shaky breathing pattern Sakura has, tells Kakashi that she is just as blind as Naruto. Though, maybe, there is no surprise in that.

Sasuke has better control of emotions than peers his age can even understand. Not mentioning just how much Sasuke represses his feelings. Kakashi thinks that he will need to try to do something about it. For the happiness of Sasuke.

Chidori is his special technique, the gem in the collection he could teach, his own special jutsu… But if it will make Sasuke depend on him more, if it will make Sasuke think that together, as team 7, they will bring Itachi down...

 

Number Three

Naruto starts understanding something the day Sasuke wakes in the hospital. Sakura cries and clutches him close to her. Kakashi wonders if Naruto is stunned by the force of Sakura’s feelings, which, in all honesty, always prove to be bigger than expectations. Or if he notices how soft Sasuke is in the contact, how subdued. Sasuke looks lost. How he at last looks like a thirteen-year old should look.

 

Number Four

Sakura tells him that nothing has changed, trying to smile bravely when he asked her if anything has happened since Sasuke’s return.

That night the entire team 7 meet in all it’s glory, all six of them go debauching. They eat so much ramen, all of them should start wearing orange, they go to drink, Kakashi only mildly amused about the fact that he now can drink with his students. He can even talk icha-icha to them, though that proves to be a bad idea, because having Naruto and Sakura scream pervert together is something that makes him regret drinking alcohol with them, maybe even makes him regret taking them as the students, too… But he doesn’t have the time to be sore about his wounded ego, doesn’t get the time to enjoy the mostly wordless tension between Sai and Sasuke, doesn’t have the time to joke at Yamato, because Naruto and Sakura decide they need to take a picture all together, so they go to the booth, trying to all fit inside.

Kakashi notices how Sasuke makes his usual way to be close to Sakura, that looks so natural, like it’s a coincidence. The coincidence that is ten year long, thinks Kakashi, he remembers how during all their missions Sasuke was always at the Sakura’s side.

And then, so carefully, under the careless mask, Sasuke brackets Sakura so that no one would even touch her, no mention of accidentally stepping on her or pushing. He does it, while scowling at Naruto, his face away from her, so it is done in a true shinobi way, no one notices it, no one suspects anything. Kakashi thinks back to the talk he’s had with Sakura today. He wonders if there is any good reason for Sasuke to keep up his usual behaviour. Is he still burning up from something as he did when he was a child? But then Sakura moves so that her hair touch Sasuke’s cheek, Sasuke’s cheekbones turn colour, just a little. Looking at Sasuke now, when he is an adult, Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised to learn that his student could control his bodily reactions, only he will bet, Sasuke never wants to pink. _Sasuke lost control._

Sasuke moves his head almost inperceivably an angle more to have Sakura’s hair touch his face all over.

He thinks that now, after the war, he can leave the two to their own devices. They will figure out a way by themselves. It is the type of adventure, where it is better to discover everything without any guide or help. Kakashi only thinks he deserves the front row, after all these years, he’s been dreading for it to never happen. And he kind of hopes that Sasuke’s purity isn’t going to get in their way. Too much, at least. Kakashi thinks Sakura deserves to see Sasuke for who he really is - a child who doesn’t know how to love.

 

Number Five

When Seventh Hokage sends him on a mission, Kakashi finishes it quickly, and then enjoys his days of freedom, something he as a Hokage could never do.

It’s not exactly luck that leads Kakashi to Sasuke and Sakura, but it isn’t determination either. He just passed by the places he thought they might be at. He finds them at one of them - deep in the forrest, near a river. He can, very reluctantly, admit that he missed his students. And their hunting supplies are superior to his own, so he can eat something good at last.

Sakura looks happy to see him, but that must be the glow of her pregnancy shining through. Sasuke, as always, is harder to read, but Kakashi figures that if Sasuke hadn’t want him to find them, Kakashi wouldn’t discover them no matter how.

He and Sakura fill each other in, Kakashi tells her how Naruto at last, on his last mission, has succeeded with his one ultimate goal, and tells her of the village, and Sakura tells him how she succeeded with her ultimate goal and married Sasuke. Looking at her belly, Kakashi thinks that it is funny, how all three of his students got their wishes at the same time.

Kakashi enjoys being with them, a day filled with Uchihas usual routine. Kakashi likes how they set their own pace in terms of their dialogue. It might seem like they are mostly quiet, but Kakashi sees how the never-ending push-and-pull talk goes between them, how they move only according to each other, and react to each other.

They are not minding him, Kakashi sees, and allows himself to relax, at least for a day. His students are greatest ninjas of all time, he can afford to trust them.

It is only at night, that Kakashi starts feeling like he is intruding in.

Sasuke looks at Sakura, the way he always looked at Sakura, his gaze equally unflinching, taking her in fully, like he is cataloguing her smallest details, Sakura still reddens when she faces him back, but when he isn’t looking she still looks at him as if she is a twelve-year old with the crush bigger than the world, amazed and smitten in a youthfully vulnerable way. Kakashi stopped feeling awkward because of that strange intensity between them a long time ago.

What changes is something that Kakashi at first assumes is the child that Sakura bears inside her. Sasuke’s gaze lingers for a long time on her belly, on Sakura’s glowing with changes face. Kakashi thought Sasuke was only trying to read the symptoms, to understand the changes, he thought that Sakura’s graceful movements were filled with the concern for a child.

And only at night as this weird new ritual grows bigger, more intense, almost frustrated, and only when one of the graceful movements of Sakura sends her hand flying towards her breast (Kakashi, the idiot, who never gotten past anything he experienced with Obito and Rin, even thinks that it is because her breasts are swollen and she needs to massage them), and Sasuke stares...

It is decidedly weird that Kakashi has seen this raw desire on Sasuke's face before.

Oh.

And, holy fuck, Kakashi needs to go. He definitely overstayed his welcome.

He almost runs away from his students, and then even has a laugh at himself. He reads all those books, but still… Now he remembers everything that was charged between the newly weds - the sway of Sakura’s hips, the too-hard way Sasuke was chopping the wood. Kakashi thinks it is truly good they are traveling alone, perhaps that is exactly why they are taking such a lavish time to travel.

He thought of them as of a married couple for so long, he forgot they are newly weds.


End file.
